In recent years, audio equipments having timer function have been known. This timer function is, e.g., function to allow power supply of the equipment to be turned ON or OFF at timer designation time such as start time and/or end time, etc. that user has set in advance. Moreover, this timer function is function to execute operation such as receiving operation of broadcasting program by tuner and/or reproduction of CD (Compact Disc), etc. at time that user has set. Namely, by employing an approach to allow user to make setting such that, e.g. tuner is turned ON at start time which is timer designation time, such a control is carried out that tuner is operative when current time measured by the timer function reaches start time. Accordingly, user can set, e.g., rising scheduled time as start time to utilize the audio equipment as alarm clock. Moreover, by employing an approach to allow user to set, as end time, time that a predetermined time has been passed from start time, such a control is carried out that, e.g., power supply of electronic equipment is turned OFF when current time reaches the end time. As stated above, if timer designation time is set, ON/OFF operation of the power supply of audio equipment, etc. can be controlled without necessity of manual operation of user.
Further, such a timer function is used also in electronic equipment, e.g., air conditioner to carry out air conditioning within the room, etc. in addition to the audio equipment, and such a configuration is provided that, e.g., operation of the air-conditioner to start operation, etc. at designated time can be controlled.
Meanwhile, in the case where, e.g., user listens to broadcasting program selected by tuner in the state where power supply is turned ON by the timer function, when favourite music or interesting news is broadcasted at time close to end time, there are instances where user is desirous to listen to such broadcasting program continuously to that time. In such a case, it is required that user carries out operation to cancel, i.e., nullify timer designation time, and audio equipments provided with, e.g., mechanical operation keys dedicated for timer function are known. However, for users who do not utilize such timer function, operation keys relating to timer function would be useless. In addition, when there are useless operation keys, this constitutes the cause of confusion of user in carrying out various operations.